Crash Bam
by kurtswish
Summary: A music playing in the car causes Kurt to panic. Rating to be safe.


**AN I own nothing you recognize. This is my first Glee/Klaine fic.. Hope you like it.**

Kurt slid carefully into the passenger seat as Blaine held the door open to his 59 Chevy Convertible. Excitement filled the younger boy as he looked forward to their date; Blaine was taking him to see Wicked at the Summer Musical Series. Music played through the updated sound system from Blaine's iPod. The boys sang together letting their voices mix, caressing each other through song.

The song change over and at the first notes, Kurt's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. "Change it." He whispered, trying to remain calm.

Blaine looked over at the boy a smile playing on his lips, "What, I thought you would like this song."

Kurt's mind was trying to pull him back into a memory that he has tried for years to suppress. "Please, Blaine, not now, I will explain later." He stammers, panic growing steadily, threatening to overwhelm him. "Change it… change it."

Blaine just turns once again to him, smiling at him with love and affection. Then Crash... Bam Kurt's reality crashed with his nightmare like memories. The car was rocking and spinning by the force of the crash. His heart raced in fear and then stopped at the sight beside him. Blaine's head was lulled to the side, his eyes closed, and Kurt was lost in his memory once more. He sat in the car eyes unfocused, unmoving, and unseeing, except for the memories in his head.

Even when the paramedics arrived carting Blaine and him off to the hospital, Kurt was unaware of the change, locked in his own mind.

"Kurt, everything is going to be okay." His father urged, sitting next to his withdrawn son, not knowing what to do to help him. "Come on, Buddy, you have to snap out of it. The doctor's say you only have a few cuts, but otherwise you are fine. Please Kurt, come back to me." Tears welled in Burt's eyes as he clutched tightly to his son's hand.

Kurt could hear his father's words, but they mocked him. How would everything be okay, now that Blaine was dead, dead like his mother? Nothing would be okay again. Why did the world mock him, give him happiness, and then snatch it away. Tears coursed down his cheeks, but no other sign of life came from the boy in shock.

Burt finally stood, leaving Kurt in the room, giving each of his friends a chance to bring his son back. Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, even Puck tried to assure Kurt that everything was alright, urging him to talk, do something. Nothing helped.

Kurt had ceased hearing the voices speaking to him, concentrating on two faces mingling in memory. One a beautiful woman with honey colored hair and bright blue eyes, the other a raven-haired boy with hazel eyes. Their faces meddled in a haze of memories, memories filled with love. He remembers his and Blaine's first kiss, his loving words, his unwavering support of Kurt. He remembers his mother's gentle hands, the way she held him after a hard day at school, her ability to say just what he needed to hear.

"Kurt," he almost heard a voice say. A familiar hand clasps his, He knew that hand but it was not real, it could not be. "I'm here, Kurt, please talk to me." Kurt slowly turned his lead, the words fell from him mouth before thought could complete them.

"My mom picked me up from school, I was eight. Her car had broken down the day before, so she was driving the T-bird my dad had just finished restoring. I was in the front seat and we were singing. That song, Orange Colored Sky came on… I loved singing that song with her. She had this voice… this time, instead of singing with her; I asked her a question, 'Is that what it is really like to fall in love?' She told me sometimes it is, sometimes it hits you as soon as you meet the person, but sometimes you know the person for a long time before it hits you. She smiled at me, but I just told her it would never happen to me. She asked me why and I told her I liked boys, but boys were supposed to like girls, so no one would like me. She was the first person I every told that I was gay. And she smiled at me, her smile that could light up a room and she told me. "Kurt, you will make someone very special very happy one day, you will fall in love, and he will be so lucky to have you." And she started singing again; I joined her, believing that love could be that simple. When the song ended, she looked at me a smiled and then the truck hit us and she was gone. She died in the car with a smile on her face at me. I watched the sparkle leave her eyes. And it happened again, the same song, a smile and someone else I love is ripped from my life."

Kurt voice dies out and Blaine sits there his head wrapped in bandages nursing a monster headache, a concussion, but no worse for the wear. He leans forward until his forehead touches Kurt's. "Kurt, I am here, I am fine and I love you and your mom is right, I am so lucky to have you."

The words finally reached Kurt through his haze of grief and memory. He blinks at the beautiful sight that is his boyfriend. "Blaine? Oh my god Blaine, You're okay. But the crash…"

"I was just knocked out. I'm really just fine, they wouldn't let me into see you before, because they had me under observation. Did you really think that I was dead?" He asks gently.

"It was just too much like my mom…"

The tears came fully but Blaine was there to help. Finally talking about the last moments of his mom's life helped Kurt.

Monday, returning to McKinley Kurt had a new song to sing for Glee Club. Blaine was there to support him. As his voice filled the choir room, Blaine could almost imagine another voice mingling with Kurt's filling out the sound.

_I was walking along, minding my business,  
>When out of the orange colored sky,<br>Flash, bam, alacazam, Wonderful you came by._

_I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine,  
>When out of that orange colored view<br>Wham, bam, alacazam, I got a look at you._

_One look and I yelled timber  
>Watch out for flying glass.<br>Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
>I went into a spin and I started to shout<br>I've been hit, This is it, this is it, this is it._

_I was walking along minding my business  
>When love came and hit me in the eye<br>Flash, bam, alacazam,  
>Out of the orange colored sky<em>

_Well, one look and I yelled timber  
>Watch out for flying glass.<br>Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
>I went into a spin and I started to shout<br>I've been hit, This is it, this is it, this is it._

_I was walking along minding my business  
>When love came and hit me in the eye<br>Flash, bam, alacazam,  
>Out of the orange colored, purple stripes,<br>Pretty green polka-dot sky  
>Flash, bam, alacazam,<br>Went the sky_

__The entire Glee club sat transfixed as the last note resounded in their ears. Even Rachel had to admit, no one could have sung the song better.


End file.
